Galwinians
To the Galwinians belong the southern coastal-states of the Northern Covenant, once part of the Kingdom of Galawin Origin The Galwinians were the first Humans, to land on the continent Vona, during the Third Age. They originated from todays Laiin und settled along the milder coast of the northern continent. The Kingdom, which grew out of this explorers, Galawin, was one participant of the Three-Corner-War, in which they lost and fell. Today, only the culture and language remains, from the former kingdom, in form of the coastal-states and their inhabitants. Description Appearance Galwinians are around 1,70m tall, with light skin. Their hair varies from blond, over reddish, to light brown. Galwinians value their fine cloths, especially cloth from the South. They are not afraid, to show their wealth and influence through a mostly pompous appearance. Even lower class tends to own and grant themselves smaller pageants. Similar to the modern and distant South, most galwinian men shave their faces, or at least trim them into stylish cuts. Hair is kept short, with women wearing it long and open. All kinds of accessories are common among the Galwinians. Spruce and wigs are also common among the upper class, besides fancy hats. Names Language of the vonian coast is inspired by French. So, it also uses roman roots in it's base structure. Examples for galwinian Names are: Mariette, Hervé, Nathanael, Ninon or Cécile. Behaviour ''Galwinians ''are cunning traders and merchants, who manage to always gain something in every transaction. They are known for their rebellious nature towards suppressing governments and foreign invaders. In every major conflict on Vona, galwinian rebels existed, fighting from the underground and for freedom and country and people. Culture The Galawinians have long lost their original authoritarian monrachy. Instead, it has been replaced by the Baronat, a group of new nobles and wealthy individuals, who own the counties making up the galawinian States. Every States is lead by a council of the most influencial Barons and Baronesses, shaping the coastal regions to their ideals. With this, money often becomes an important factor and motivator withing galawinian politics. They all share the same believe, that everything and everyone can be bought. Their society is not very different from other Human cultures. They have a upper class, a new rising middle class and the ever present lower class. This is in part due to the industrialization of the coastal states, which has taken hold there with the beginning of the Age of Change. More and more Galawinians move from rural areas to the ever growing cities, where the new built factories are in need of work for little pay. With this, the ravine between rich and poor becomes even more wide, which slowly starts to re-awake the Galawinians rebel-spirit. The Insurges, a sort of worker-rebellion, seek to overthrow the Baronats in order to establish similar structure like in Laiin or even the Frayhilden Republic. In this conflict, both the Insurges and Baronats clash more and more, seing themselves as the victims of this conflict. Similar to the Laiinians, new ideas are always welcome in the galawinians States. They never cared, which religion takes hold over their land, which quickly made them into a northern hold for the newly found Renetizism. Besides the Divine Right, some of the rural folk even practices the Cults of the Old Ones, although in fewer numbers than their northern comrades, the Berlandians.Category:Völker